


Truth or Dare

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22





	Truth or Dare

Whenever the B-Squad played Truth or Dare, Jack and Sky always picked Dare. They were constantly competing, refusing to wimp out and pick a Truth. Bridge and the girls had as much fun with this as they could get away with, playing on that competitive streak to get their friends to do ridiculous things.

But this particular game was getting out of hand. They wouldn't stop squabbling, and Z was losing her mind. As far as she could see, there was only one solution. When Sky selected Dare, Z grinned. "I dare you to kiss Jack."

That shut them up.


End file.
